A known contact assembly includes a first connector and a second connector. The first connector has a pair of first contact elements contacting a first pair of signal lines and the second connector has a pair of second contact elements contacting a second pair of signal lines. A contact element of the pair of first contact elements is positioned adjacent a contact element of the pair of second contact elements.
In order to screen the pair of first contact elements from the pair of second contact elements to prevent cross-talk, screening elements such as screening plates are generally fitted between the two contact element pairs. These screening elements, however, take up space, and assembling the contact assembly is made more difficult as a result of the additional screening elements.